


[SWR] 《伯爵小姐与画家》END

by Nakul



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul





	[SWR] 《伯爵小姐与画家》END

SWR.Ursha Wren/Alrich.《伯爵小姐与画家》END  
*Sabine爹妈  
*等飞机用小甜饼，毫无严谨的时间线与背景

正文

雷恩家族伯爵千金厄莎小姐即将袭爵。  
之所以说是即将，盖因老伯爵兴致勃勃地开展了一项名为考验关卡实为亲爹娱乐的赛事：他的宝贝女儿需要在家族勇士们的追捕中在莎廷女公爵壁画背面签上雷恩家族的名字，并拍照留念。

“我们雷恩家族历史悠久、骁勇善战、飞行战阵灵活卓越……”老伯爵解释道，“不皮这么一下是不行的。”  
他的宝贝女儿彼时年轻气盛，欣然接受挑战。  
老伯爵还以为家族积累财富为由，冠冕堂皇开了一个赌局，为了增加赔率，输了的话女儿不仅不能袭爵，还得接受政治联姻嫁给家族旧友的儿子— —那是曼达洛贵族里有名的被嘲笑的、没有盔甲、没有接受过军事训练的小白脸。

然后厄莎小姐就开始了艰辛的逃亡之路— —她赢的几率越来越低，赔率越来越高，参与赌局的人们纷纷主动为她通向议政厅的路增加难度。  
经历各种围追堵截巷战空战心理战，伯爵小姐现如今是连首都安全的藏身之地都已经找不到了。

这一天她外出觅食，特意寻的小店铺，都被迅速发现追踪。  
她的飞行背包和她的胃一样空空如也，急需补充能源。躲避电击抓捕网的时候，飞行失效，她攀上追击者的背包，勒脖反跳，一面把对方踹开，一面借助反作用力撞入旁边的一面玻璃窗内。

那是古老的一栋宗教建筑，所以并不是坚固的防撞击金属玻璃。厄莎小姐撞进去的时候，感觉到身边彩色的光芒粼粼闪烁，她这时还有闲心想着，啊，大概撞碎的是一面彩色绘画玻璃窗了。  
待她稳稳的一个滚翻落地膝滑缓冲静落抬头后，才看到玻璃窗旁边，跪坐着一个面色苍白瘦弱的年轻人，他一手端着调色盘，一手拿着画笔，画架和玻璃碎片散落在他俩中间。  
画家一脸懵逼，战士其实也是一脸懵逼，但是她戴着头盔。

“那个......”就算伯爵小姐平时高傲矜贵，也不是不讲道理的人，“多少钱，账户给我，我日后赔付，好吗……？”  
年轻人这时才缓过神，缓缓地站起来，他音量不大，表情里确是分明的愤怒，画家叹了口气：“我们首都的建筑保留着非凡的传统文化......你是赔不起的。”  
所谓艺术气节就很烦人了，可是这也代表着这个人不会为了赏金出卖自己的行踪。  
厄莎取下头盔：“抱歉，我在逃避追捕，但是我会尽量弥补的，比如这扇老玻璃，碎片都在这里，我能找到最好的工匠帮你修复起来。现在我需要你的帮助。”  
画家挑了挑眉，看着这个虽然傲气强势，却认真有礼的女战士。他看了看地上的碎片，摇摇头：“不用修复了。这样也是一种古旧被破坏的悲哀的暴力美学形式。”  
厄莎小姐：“......”  
“但是我还是会帮助你的。”画家开始慢吞吞地收拾起画具，“因为你长得很美。暴力凶悍却有着硬朗干净的线条。”  
厄莎小姐：“......”

画家的住在首都艺术院校学生公寓。  
他把给女模特的裙子换给了伯爵小姐，穿盔甲的女战士们健身与保持身材都是严苛的— —毕竟曼达洛盔甲千好万好，都没有伸缩松紧功能。  
他虽然一脸心疼，还是紧急增交电费，以临时提高自己公寓的用电功率，便于伯爵小姐为飞行背包补充能源。  
“你对每个人都这么好心吗？”厄莎一边啃着寒酸的基本口粮，一边问道，看着干净的单身公寓和身上均码的女装（一看就是因为经费拮据所以常备常洗、供不同女模特们穿着使用），心里还是有点点不舒服。  
画家为她泡了一杯茶递过来，又缓缓叹气：“每个年轻的画家都需要有一段同情流亡艺术家的心理期。”  
“可我不是艺术家。”厄莎笑了。  
“你是艺术品。”画家眼睛闪亮，直接就欣赏地看着他救回来的流亡艺术品。  
一向果敢勇猛的伯爵小姐就脸红得说不出话来了。

“所以你需要我想办法在重重追杀中带着你进去女公爵重重保护的议政厅、在年轻的女公爵毫无察觉的情况下取下她的壁画在后面留名？”名叫Alrich的年轻画家的语调依旧很平。  
厄莎点了点头：“我知道你没有战斗技能和强大的财力资源，我的要求有些强人所难，等我补充好能源就会离开......”  
画家摇摇头：“不。我只是觉得你蠢了。”  
厄莎：“你信不信我不用盔甲都能揍死你？”

画家凭借对曼达洛首都建筑艺术的热爱，带着小姐来到郊区的一座女公爵年幼时捐助的冷僻的、杳无人烟的博物馆。那里也悬挂着一副女公爵的壁画。他让厄莎小姐在背后签上了雷恩家族到此一游的字迹。  
雷恩老伯爵收到照片后欣然表示厄莎小姐顺利过关，不日袭爵。

最后作为庄家的老伯爵依旧赚的盆满钵满。  
毕竟副赌局就是关于爱女的婚姻走向，她还是接受了政治联姻，嫁给家族旧友的儿子— —那是曼达洛贵族里有名的被嘲笑的、没有盔甲、没有接受过军事训练的小白脸，离开家族在首都安静学习艺术的画家Alrich。

END

段子一：“卧槽你吃住那么穷我怎么不知道你是富家子弟？！”“卧槽吃住奢华就太没有艺术家气质了！”  
段子二：厄莎女伯爵每次出去打仗都不得不带上她手无缚鸡之力的丈夫。Alrich星星眼：老婆你杀人放火打架爆破的样子真好看！


End file.
